dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
All About Us
|other = Unofficially introduced U-turn at 76% |tz = N/A |jumps = 0|falls = 2|teleportations = 0|u-turns = 1|teleportation = 0}} * This is the 7th hardest level, beating The Cathedral and The Chaos but before The Sailor's Tale, The Spring Festival, The Chinese Garden, The Faded Original, The Legend of Assassin and The Racing. Soundtrack The soundtrack is based off Marta's song titled "All About Us". The BPM is of 84 for the entirety of the song. Lyrics High school, sunshine It's just like the perfect time I feel your eyes on mine You don't even gotta try It's like the stars aligned I'm wrapped up in your smile Put my heart on the line Feel like living freestyle We're both falling And we were all in Before we even knew where this was going Yeah, we were fools Running on love Caffeine, summer breeze, we had it all 80's songs on the radio Dancing like nobody's home We were going too fast Bound to crash Didn't think twice It was all about us It was all about us All about your hand that you put on mine And all about you just making me shine It's us against the town Cause that's all we know now We were fools Running on love Caffeine, summer breeze we had it all 80's songs on the radio Dancing like nobody's home We were going too fast Bound to crash Didn't think twice It was all about us It was all about us We were just young, free and crazy But the world is Bigger than our hometown, baby Young, free and crazy we were We were fools Running on love Caffeine, summer breeze we had it all 80's songs on the radio Dancing like nobody's home We were going too fast Bound to crash Didn't think twice It was all about us It was all about us It was all about us Gameplay Difficulty *The camera moves around, increasing the difficulty of the level. *In 0-43%, this level is easy. *At 44%,the trees will cover the path, which can make player confused. *At the end, the camera stops moving, which can confuse many players. *Lyrics fall down with the beat, so it is tricky. You may lose if you hit the lyrics. (if you're on Ultra mode) *Near the 80% mark, the lights on the stage are very bright. *At one point, before 80%, the line makes a U-turn after falling. This can be confusing, but it's best to not tap, as the line will make the first turn itself on landing. *At the end, you have to do a quick-tap 8 times, and the last gem is difficult to gain. Note for gems Strategy *Focus on the music. *Beware of paper-spawn obstacles. Trivia * Most of obstacles in the level are supposed to be made out of paper. * The camera movement is similar to The Chinese Garden. * Although subtle, All About Us is the first level in which the line uses a U-turn, in which the line travels back inside the box. ** The second level to feature a U-turn is The Maze, in which the line deals with multiple times. *All About Us is the first level in which the level title does not have the word "the" at the beginning. The next is Dream of Sky. * For lyrics, All About Us is the second level to feature lyrics, after The Cathedral; however, All About Us is the first level to have a solo singer rather than a choir. The level itself looks similar to a lyric video because all lyrics are printed in the level. * The tapping pattern of the last part (80%-100%) looks similar to this one on The Crystal (80%-100%) and on The Chaos (0%-30%). * Marta is the featured artist in the level. Another song by Marta (I Need A Love Story) was also used in The Valentines. You can visit Marta's official website here. * The cube in the level icon moves diagonally and makes a U-turn. * The level icon resembles a scrapbook. Percentages * The 10% marker is on the path after the paper arches. * The 20% marker is on a red block after the first fall. * The 30% marker is on a red wall. By the first crown. * The 40% marker is at the end of the white/red part. Before the green part. * The 50% marker is on the grey wall. After the paper city. * The 60% marker is on the path. * The 70% marker is to after the scissor part. * The 80% and 90% markers are on the wall to the left. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Epic levels Category:Very Hard levels